In many wireless or wired devices supporting simultaneous transmission and reception, the coupling of the transmit signal into the receiver is one key technical challenge. For example, in transceivers operating in frequency division duplex (FDD) or full duplex (FDX) mode, a transmitter (TX) leakage signal may be present at the receiver (RX) input due to the limited isolation of the transmission medium and/or duplexer that permits the TX and RX to share a common antenna. This may impose challenging linearity requirements for the RX front-end components.
Accordingly, it would be desirable and useful to provide an improved method and system for TX leakage compensation in a transceiver.